


Her Ocean

by Le_purple



Category: Monster High
Genre: Addiction, Character Study, Gen, Music, References to Depression, Self-Destruction, Suicidal Thoughts, Synesthesia, self-destructive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Operetta didn’t listen and just enjoy it like everyone else, music was a full body experience that was so easy to get lost in.It was an ocean and it wassofun to drown.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Her Ocean

Operetta loved music, and she made that clear. She loved it more than anyone else in the world did, it was her entire life.

This was probably because she experienced music differently from every other monster. Operetta didn’t listen and just enjoy it like everyone else, music was a full body experience that was so easy to get lost in.  
It was an ocean and it was _so_ fun to drown.

Classes were a drag and she couldn’t stand them. Everything was monotone and static, and it slowly drained everything out of her until everything was empty.

Not all classes were the same. Some of them weren’t actually all that terrible, but others stripped her world down to the grey shapes under everything, every noise drawling on with a singular beat and a flat tone.

She felt so out of place, like a beautiful melody among the endless drone of static. Operetta found no solace in the school halls, the library or anywhere else with the other monsters. She had one place where she was a whole person, where she didn’t have to deal with the drone of the facades other monsters put up or the dispassionate teachers.

Sure, the catacombs were a little drab and empty, but it was a blank slate that Operetta could overflow with whatever she wanted. It was her solitude and her company. It was her canvas and she could paint whatever she felt like. Whenever her music began the abandoned halls would echo every note, and colour would swim through the air, filling up every corridor of the labyrinthian catacombs with ethereal hues.

The once isolating emptiness transformed into a booming sea of ever shifting colour, pleasantly suffocating her, the music around her and filling her lungs until all she could breathe was song.

Monsters and normies alike could only dream of what hearing songs the way they were meant to be heard, the spell she could put them under only a taste, a drop, of what true music was. They would drown where she would breathe in an ocean of her own creation.

It was hard coming down from the greatest high of her life to return to mundane classes, after all, nothing can beat literal ecstasy.

Music was like a drug on her mind, every waking second without it leaving her aching for another hit of the drum, or strum of the guitar. She got shivers even just hearing music from someone else’s headphones, the colours tinting her vision and making the world a little bit brighter.

God, she couldn’t imagine life without it.


End file.
